


Zenith

by Jcapasso916



Series: Revision [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Revision. eventual Team free love 'ish'. As the Winchester's and their angels get closer, heaven attempts to find out how Lucifer got back in the cage and set him free once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since the battle with Lucifer and Gabriel was about as healed as he was going to get. He was still walking with a noticeable limp, and his power was slightly less than it used to be, but given that he very rarely used that much of his power anyway it wasn’t that big of a loss, as he kept having to assure his worried bondmate. It was a small price to pay to end the apocalypse after all. Now that he could use his powers without repercussion again, it was time to fulfil his promise to Death. 

First he dropped by the nearest volcano and dropped the other three rings in, watching them melt, before he went off in search of the remaining horseman. He found him eating fried chicken and French fries this time and plopped into the chair across from him. “I expected you sooner Gabriel,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“I had a bit of recovery time after the big showdown,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Figured it’d take at least as long for anyone else to find you so I might as well wait.” Not many people know him the way Gabriel did after all. 

“Yes. I can see you are damaged,” Death said looking closely at him. 

“Small price to pay,” he said with a smile as he tossed Death his ring back. “Thanks again.”

“Thank you for ridding me of my troublesome master,” Death said giving Gabriel a gracious nod as he slid the chicken bucket invitingly across the table and Gabriel grabbed a piece. “Are the other rings disposed of?”

“Dropped them in a volcano and watched them melt myself,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“Good. And your Winchesters. Are they well?”

“They are fine. Sam’s been mother-hening me to death though,” Gabriel said with a laugh. 

“Yes. I have noticed that humans get very agitated when their loved ones are not well,” Death said with a slight quirk of his lips, which was as close as he ever got to a real smile. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Gabriel said with a slight pout. 

“Yes. I can see that. What happened to your leg if I may ask?”

“Luci tried to pull me in the pit with him. Had to cut it off to get loose,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“That was daring of you,” Death said. 

Gabriel snorted. “Dean said it was badass and that I had balls. I like his way of putting it better.”

“I would imagine so,” Death said with another quirk of his lips. 

“Well I best be going before my mother-hen starts getting worried. You know you’re welcome to stop by from time to time as long as you bring pizza. I doubt my wards will do much against you,” Gabriel offered. 

“I will consider it,” Death said amicably and Gabriel disappeared. 

 

“You were gone a while,” Sam said as he appeared back on the couch. 

“Was catching up with Death,” Gabriel said nonchalantly. “After I dropped the other three rings in a volcano of course.” 

Sam looked appraisingly at him. “Is he a friend? I mean I know I made a joke about it before, but is he?”

“I suppose you could call him that. I always do just to see that little face twitch he does when I do, but yeah. He, obviously, knew that I was alive all this time and kept it secret. He also taught me how to hide my archangel presence behind my pagan one way back when. We’d pretty much lost touch the last few centuries though,” Gabriel told him. 

“Maybe…I could meet him one day? If it’s safe, I mean,” Sam added hastily. 

“I invited him to stop by whenever as long as he brings a pizza,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

“Pizza?” Sam asked curiously. 

“He’s a bit of a pizza aficionado. He always knows where to find the best pizza on the planet at any given time. I keep trying to talk him out of his restaurant list,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

Sam chuckled. “So I’m guessing you had pizza for lunch?”

“Fried chicken actually. He goes for anything greasy or fried. But on another note, while we’re alone. Cassie came to me yesterday. He’s nervous about Deano popping his cherry and wants to watch us again and get some pointers.”

“I…um…really?” Sam asked nervously. 

“Only if you’re good with it. I know I kinda sprung it on you last time since he didn’t pop in until we were already going, but you seemed to get into it, so I thought you might like it.”

Sam thought about it for a moment. He did kinda enjoy being watched, but he never would have pegged himself for an exhibitionist. Watching Gabriel teach Cas was beyond hot though. “Will you be ‘teaching’ during?” 

“Was planning on it…well until I can’t really form complete sentences anymore anyway,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Okay. If Dean doesn’t mind,” Sam qualified. 

“If Dean doesn’t mind what?” the man in question asked as he walked in the door. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. This was his show. The archangel just shrugged and said, “Cassie’s a little nervous about you two and wants to watch me and Sam again and get some pointers.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Dean asked Sam incredulously. 

“Yeah. Sure. Why not? Anything to help right?” Sam tried to explain it away. 

“Just watching?” Dean asked.

“Just watching,” Gabriel promised. 

“Yeah. I guess,” Dean agreed. He would gladly teach Cas anything he wanted to know, but whatever it took to finally fuck his angel. Hell if it wasn’t his brother involved he might have asked to watch too, not that Sam would ever go for that anyway. He couldn’t believe Sam was even going to let Cas watch.

 

Gabriel had been planning to materialize his wings for Sam for the first time that night, but it could wait until another night. Once he and Sam went to the bedroom, Gabriel called for Cas. “Still want to watch?” he asked with a grin when the seraph arrived. 

“Yes. I would like that very much. If you do not mind Sam.”

“I don’t mind Cas,” Sam said with his own grin. 

“Enjoy the show baby brother,” Gabriel said as he pulled the hunter in for a kiss. He’d take time for instruction when he got to the part that Cassie needed to know. He pushed Sam back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Just the idea of Cas watching had him hard already and it seemed that Sam felt the same. Gabriel stripped his shirt off and leaned down kissing Sam as he started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. 

Cas particularly watched Sam’s hands. He was always unsure what to do with his hands during this part, so he watched Sam’s hands as they roamed over Gabriel’s back, moving down to grab his ass and press it down every so often while he bucked his hips up. Once Sam’s shirt was removed Gabriel started undoing his pants and slid them off. “Flip over so Cassie can get a good look at this part,” Gabriel said breathlessly as he removed his own pants. 

Sam quickly complied and Gabriel ran his hands over Sam’s ass for a moment saying, “You want to make sure you have lube for this part.”

“Lube?” Cas asked curiously. 

“I’m sure Dean has some, but here,” he tossed him a bottle. “Just in case.”

Sam had his head turned watching Cas, and specifically the tightness in his pants, as he listened to Gabriel explaining how to loosen the muscles as he slid the first finger in, pressing against Sam’s prostate pulling a moan from the hunter and Gabriel told him how to find the prostate as he pulled his finger out and started pumping it. 

Gabriel also noticed Cas’ not so little problem and said, “I’m sure Sammy doesn’t mind if you touch yourself Cassie. Do you Sam?”

“No…please…feel free,” he panted as Gabriel added a second finger and Sam was thrusting his hips back on them. 

Cas nodded and opened his pants, pulling his hard cock out and stroking it as he watched Gabriel loosen Sam up. Gabriel was glancing back and forth between Sam and Cas and Sam, unable to see Gabriel from his position behind him was just watching Cas. Soon enough Gabriel had three fingers pumping in Sam and Sam couldn’t take any more. “Gabe…please…in me…”

Gabriel just smirked and said, “So once you have three fingers going comfortably you line up and press in slowly.” Sam ruined his instruction though when he just slammed his hips back pulling a moan from Gabriel. “At least…the first time,” he clarified. “If you need him…fuck Sammy...to stop and wait a moment…Oh god…just say so…” Gabriel panted as Sam was pulling forward and slamming his hips back, unwilling to wait any longer. 

Between Gabriel’s ‘teaching’ and seeing Cas jacking off, he was more than ready to get this show on the road. Gabriel gave in then and slammed himself forward to meet Sam halfway. “Yes! Gabriel! More…please…” Sam cried out and Gabriel stopped teaching and started doing, still darting his eyes between Sam and Cas, who’s hand was working fast on his cock now. “Faster…harder…please Gabe.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but comply as he began pounding into Sam and reached around to stroke his aching cock. Sam was sliding forward, fucking Gabriel’s hand and then back, impaling himself on Gabriel’s cock. He wasn’t sure if Cas was matching Gabriel’s rhythm or if Gabe was matching Cas’, all Sam knew was that it was fucking hot and when Cas came, managing to keep his grace under wraps this time, Sam couldn’t help but follow and Gabriel came along with him with one last deep thrust. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and cleaned them all up as Cas tucked himself back into his pants and said, “Thank you brother.”

“You’re welcome Cassie,” he said breathlessly. 

“And thank you as well Sam.”

“Anytime Cas,” the hunter said and Gabriel’s eyes lit up wondering if he meant that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after breakfast, Gabriel got back to his workouts. “Are you sure you’re okay to do that?” Sam asked him worriedly.

“My leg is as healed as it’s going to get. I need to learn how to work with it like this,” Gabriel told him. 

“But is it really that important? I mean, the big showdown is over and I know that you only started it to get me and Dean fighting better and we are.” Sam didn’t want Gabriel to overdo it. 

“I wasn’t doing it myself before because I didn’t need to in order to stay in shape. Now I have to learn to compensate. And just because the big battle is over, doesn’t mean there aren’t more coming. There were two sides to this whole thing remember,” Gabriel reminded him. 

“I…you mean…you think heaven is going to try and cause trouble?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know. I could probably reason with Mikey, but I don’t know how much sway Raphy has over him these days and he would be all gung ho about getting the show back on the road.”

Sam sighed heavily. “So we’re still not safe,” he said in a defeated tone. 

“We’re reasonably safe for the moment. I mean, sure given time and effort they could punch through my wards here, but only if they knew where here was and they still don’t know I’m even alive so they would have no reason to look for me. They stopped being able to sense Cassie when I hooked his power to me so they would think that he either lost his grace completely and is now human or he died, and you and Dean are warded from their sight so you’ll be relatively safe outside as well. We just don’t know how long it’s going to last. How long it will take them to put just the right piece into place to bring the whole house of cards crashing down. We can’t get complacent,” Gabriel tried to walk the line between getting Sam to be cautious without making him overly worried. 

“Ok, fine. But I’m going with you and I’m not gonna let you push yourself too hard,” Sam said firmly. 

Gabriel smirked at him. “Was gonna ask you to work with me anyway kiddo.” 

About that time Dean came stumbling out of his room obviously hungover. Sam snickered. “Dude you look like hell.”

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled. “Where’s food?”

Gabriel laughed loudly making the hungover hunter wince and snapped his fingers, reheating the plate he had set aside for Dean. “C’mon Samsquatch. Let’s get to work,” he said heading out the door, Sam on his heels. 

It took Gabriel over an hour just to get the most basic balance exercises right and he was getting beyond frustrated and Sam’s fretting wasn’t helping at all. He had been very patient with his bonded so far, knowing that it was coming from love and concern, but he couldn’t help but snap, “Damnit Sam! I’m an archangel for crying out loud. I don’t need a fucking nursemaid so either help or leave me the hell alone!”

Sam’s jaw dropped. Gabriel had never spoken a harsh word to him before. He knew he had been getting a little ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. He hated seeing Gabriel in anything less than perfect condition. He did realize though that he was being a hindrance, so turned and went back inside without another word, not wanting to stick his foot in his mouth. It was hard for him to leave Gabriel alone out there, but he had to admit that Gabriel was right and he was still inside the wards obviously so he reminded himself that Gabriel would be fine. 

He plopped petulantly on the couch next to Dean and Dean raised an eyebrow at him, but declined to comment, not wanting to get involved with any fight they were having. 

When Gabriel came inside a few hours later, Dean jumped up and said, “I’m going for a walk.” He figured some fresh air might do him some good and get rid of the last of this pesky hangover anyway. 

Gabriel went over and sat gingerly on the couch next to his bonded. “Sam, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I was frustrated with myself and I took it out on you.”

“No you were right. I’m being stupid. I know that. I just don’t know how to stop,” Sam told him.

“How about you try talking to me?” Gabriel suggested.

“It’s just…you were always the one person I didn’t have to worry about. That I didn’t have to protect. You were invincible. Then I…I almost lost you, and now you’re hurt and never gonna get better, and it’s my fault.”

“And you still don’t have to worry about me, Samshine. And I don’t need you to protect me. Sure, I’m a little worse for wear, but I’m still more than a match for most anything we might run across.” He knew that the last part was the biggest problem though. Some part of the hunter was afraid that he would resent him so he was trying to make up for it by taking care of him. He straddled Sam’s lap and lifted his head so that he could look him in the eye. “Sam. Listen to me very carefully. I love you okay? Nothing will ever change that. You are the most important thing in all of creation to me. I want you. I need you. None of that will ever change either. You know I forgave you a long time ago for your role in starting this mess. I’m not going to take that back just because I have lasting repercussions from it. Hell I forgave you as soon as you walked out of mystery spot, before you had even done it yet.”

“I’m sorry Gabriel,” Sam said sadly. 

“Oh no you don’t. Never apologize for caring too much, my Samshine,” he said softly as he leaned in for a kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, kissing him back earnestly. Gabriel pulled back after a moment and said chipperly. “Now. What say I get started on lunch hmm?” he said hopping out of Sam’s lap and pressing one final kiss to his forehead as he headed for the kitchen. 

Sam grinned and started on the dishes and then headed out to look for Dean to tell him it was safe to come back. After lunch they went to watch tv as they always did in the afternoons, but Gabriel plopped down in Sam’s lap this time, back leaning against the arm of the couch, and one arm around Sam’s shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes and decided two could play that game…or rather four…so he called for Cas and invited him to watch with them and wasted no time pulling him in for a searing kiss as soon as he sat down and then held him close as they watched tv. If Sam could cuddle with his angel, then so could he. 

 

After dinner they went to their separate rooms. “So did you learn anything new last night?” Dean asked Cas hopefully. 

“I did. I am eager to put it into practice.” 

Dean grinned and pulled Cas into a kiss as he started unbuttoning the angel’s shirt. “One of these days I’m gonna have to introduce you to t-shirts,” Dean grumbled as he fought with the tiny buttons. At least his shirts had normal size buttons. He finally managed to get it off and stripped his own shirt off as well before lying Cas on the bed and straddling him kissing over his neck and working his way down the angel’s chest. The first time Cas’ hands went to his ass and pulled him down Dean moaned low and started his hips rocking over Cas’. Knowing what was coming he was way too tempted to just hurry up and get there, but this was Cas’ first time. He was going to go slow and gentle if it killed him. 

He slowly moved down unbuttoning the angel’s pants and sliding them off, doing the same to his own in the process before slicking his fingers up and leaning back over taking Cas in his mouth. He had to be careful here not to let Cas blow too soon. Even with as much ‘practice’ as they had been getting in Cas was still pretty sensitive. He slid his finger down to Cas’ hole and pressed lightly against it for a moment, giving him a chance to stop him. When he didn’t, Dean slid his finger in and moaned around the cock in his mouth when he felt how tight and hot the angel was. This was going to be amazing. 

Dean wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Cas’s cock, just in case, as he crooked his finger and hit the angel’s prostate. Cas arched his back and let out a cry of pleasure. “Please…Dean…more…” he panted trying to press down harder on Dean’s finger. Dean pulled out and pressed in again, and he quickly had Cas reduced to needy whimpers and breathless moans that only increased when the second finger found its way inside. 

Dean’s control was nearly wrecked and he had to start stroking himself with his free hand to get some relief. Between the tightness around his fingers, the cock in his mouth, and the sounds the angel was making he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold back. Finally, Cas was ready and Dean lined up and paused a moment, once again giving Cas a chance to stop him, but all he got was a whimpered, “Please,” so he slid slowly forward. Gripping the base of his own cock tightly, choking off his orgasm. 

Once he was about halfway in he heard a soft “Wait.” He had been expecting that, but damned if that made it any easier to do so. He knew that taking your first cock could be an intense feeling. Hell he had done the same thing his first time. Unfortunately, his partner didn’t have so much control, but he wasn’t going to be like that. He held himself rigidly still for a moment until he just said, “Cas?” in a broken voice. He didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold. 

“I apologize…continue…please,” Cas told him and Dean just slammed the rest of the way in, despite intending to continue slowly. 

“Sorry, Cas,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss the angel giving him time to adjust. He waited until Cas bucked his hips up before he started rocking slowly as Cas’ hands clutched at his back and the angel was once again reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers. Dean couldn’t keep up the slow pace for long though and soon enough he was thrusting hard and fast into the keening angel and he reached his hand down to stroke Cas with him. Cas couldn’t even manage to warn Dean before he came, but Dean had felt him getting close and already screwed his eyes shut as Cas cried out and burst out of his vessel and Dean was pulled blissfully over the edge with him crying out Cas’ name in a broken voice as he spilled himself in Cas’ tight ass. 

 

Meanwhile, in Sam and Gabriel’s room, after the door closed behind them Gabriel turned to Sam and said, “There’s something I’ve been wanting to show you for a while now.” 

“What’s that?” Sam asked curiously. 

Gabriel grinned and stripped his shirt off before materializing his wings. As Sam took in the six wings with feathers that seemed to reflect every shade of gold in existence and some he couldn’t have imagined, he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. “They’re so beautiful…” he whispered in awe. He reached out a hand but stopped himself short and asked, “Can I?”

“You’re my bonded. Every part of me is yours,” Gabriel said sincerely. 

Sam reached the rest of the way and brushed lightly against the feathers. “They’re so soft.”

“Mhmm,” Gabriel whimpered. 

Sam tore his eyes away from the wings to look at Gabriel and saw the blissful look on his face and the bulge in his pants and his eyes lit up. “You like this?” Sam asked slyly as he moved his hand more firmly against the feathers. 

“God…yes…” Gabriel panted. 

Sam stepped close to him, but still far enough not to be touching and leaned forward slightly and whispered huskily in his ear, “I could get you off just like this couldn’t I? Without touching you anywhere else hmm?”

Gabriel whimpered in response as Sam’s hand buried deeper into the wing and he reached both hands for his pants, but Sam caught both of his wrists in his large hand. “Oh no. You’re gonna cum for me, just like this, angel,” he whispered, breath ghosting across Gabriel’s ear as he wrapped a fist around a handful of feathers and gave a gentle tug. 

Gabriel was trembling with need now. He had always known that his wings were sensitive of course, but given the fact that only his bonded could touch them without consequences, he never could have imagined just how sensitive they were. He could have easily broken Sam’s hold on his hands and taken the hunter like he was so tempted to, but he was loving this domineering side of Sam. 

Sam was so completely turned on right now, seeing Gabriel fall apart so easily under the slightest touch. He could see the small wet spot forming in the front of Gabriel’s jeans from where his cock was leaking pre-cum and Sam wanted so badly to see it darken with the archangel’s orgasm. “Don’t move,” he hissed warningly as he released Gabriel’s hands to his sides and buried his other hand in another wing and Gabriel whined, “Sam…” 

Sam just smirked and ran one of his hands over the top wingbone as he moved around behind Gabriel to get a better look. The wings blocked his view of the archangel’s hands from this angle so he whispered in Gabriel’s ear again, “You better not be touching yourself angel.”

“I…I’m…not…” Gabriel gasped. “Please…Sam…”

“Cum for me angel,” Sam growled as he ran his finger’s lightly over the joint where the wings connected to his back and Gabriel tensed and came with a shriek as his true form burst forth and Sam just managed to take the last half step forward and catch him around the waist before he crumbled to the ground. 

“Sam…take me…please…” Gabriel panted once he had reigned his form in. He was suddenly very glad that he had warded this room tighter than usual before doing this. 

Sam led him over to the bed and guided him to his hands and knees. He kept one hand buried in a wing while the other reached around to undo Gabriel’s pants and push them down. Gabriel quickly kicked them off and Sam did the same for his before sliding to his knees behind the archangel and slid a finger inside him. “Fuck…Sam…don’t bother…just fuck me…” Gabriel gasped out. 

Sam slicked himself up and lined up, prepared to go slowly since Gabriel hadn’t been prepped at all, but Gabriel just slammed himself back, impaling himself on Sam’s hard cock, pulling keening moans from them both. When Gabriel moved forward again and went to slam himself back Sam met him halfway as he buried his other hand in feathers again. Sam couldn’t believe how tight Gabriel was right now as he slammed himself hard and fast into the archangel who was making sounds that weren’t even human. “Oh…god…Sam…fuck…more…” Gabriel cried out in his true voice and Sam moved even harder and faster as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the joints in Gabriel’s back, causing the archangel to arch his back and screech out, “yes! God…please…fuck…Sam…”

Sam was right at the edge himself as he grabbed two handfuls of feathers and pulled while biting lightly at the wingjoint and there was another flash of form and voice as Gabriel came again, harder than he ever had in his entire long life and Sam slammed hard and deep one last time as he filled Gabriel’s tight ass with his own cum. 

Gabriel didn’t think he could take any more so he snapped his wings away and collapsed on the bed, Sam on top of him. He was laying in his own mess, but couldn’t honestly bring himself to care, and he was shaking too badly to do anything about it anyway. Sam slowly shifted to the side, wrapping his arms around the trembling archangel. “I love you Gabriel,” he whispered reverently. 

“Love…you…Sammy,” Gabriel panted out as he felt Sam pressing soft kisses over his neck and shoulder. It was a good ten minutes before Gabriel stopped shaking enough to snap his fingers and clean them up and he turned slightly to snuggle closer to his hunter as another snap brought the blanket over them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a week later when Cas came to Gabriel for advice. Gabriel could only think of one way to fix it, but was hesitant to bring it up. Sam obviously noticed that something was eating at him though. “Ok Gabe. You’ve had something on your mind all day. Spill,” Sam said as they entered the room. 

Gabriel sighed. “It’s not important.”

Sam pulled him over to the bed and into his lap. “Gabriel, talk to me. Please?”

“I’m just worried about Cassie. He’s not taking the separation from heaven very well,” Gabriel said. 

“Don’t you feel it too? Can’t you help him get through it?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I’ve had a lot longer to get used to the…emptiness, then he has. It took me a long time to learn to deal,” Gabriel said distantly. 

Sam looked thoughtfully at him. He could hear the longing in his voice. “It’s still hard though isn’t it?” he asked knowingly. 

“Sometimes,” he said sadly. 

“Is there anything we can do to help?” 

Gabriel sighed again. They were starting to venture into dangerous territory. He would need to be careful. “Do you know why angels don’t usually bother with sexual relationships?” 

Sam blinked a moment at the change of subject, but decided to go with it. “No. Why?”

“Because heaven isn’t just a place. It’s a closeness. A togetherness, that sex only imitates, but for those of us on earth, cut off from heaven, it’s a way to hold onto that feeling again, for a short time.”

“So that’s why you enjoy sex so much?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel could feel the hint of danger in that question so he rushed to clarify. “Meaningless sex is good, but when it means something it’s much better. Being with you, Sam, is the closest I’ve ever been to home.” The last thing he wanted Sam to think was that he could be replaced by any warm body. 

Sam smiled, and squeezed him tighter as he said, “So you’re saying Cas needs more sex?” 

“In heaven, you’re not just connected to one person. You’re connected to everyone,” Gabriel said hesitantly. 

“So what? You’re saying Cas needs to sleep around or something?” Sam asked confused before something dawned on him. “Or…wait…are you saying you want Cas to join us? Like more than watch?”

“Do you really think that Dean will be okay with Cas being with us without him there?” Gabriel asked. 

“So…you’re suggesting…oh my god…eeew…he’s my brother Gabriel!” Sam said distastefully. 

“Which is why I didn’t want to bring it up. I knew you would react that way,” Gabriel told him. 

“What about you? I mean…isn’t incest supposed to be like, some kind of mortal sin or something? I mean I know you play a little fast and loose with the rules, but I always thought that was a big one.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Incest is an entirely human notion…which is entirely understandable given the complications with children of such unions,” he hastily clarified, “But truly consensual love is never wrong. No matter who it is.”

Sam looked at him suspiciously for a moment. “This isn’t just about Cas is it? This means a lot to you too, doesn’t it?”

“Sam. I need you to understand something. I love you more than life. I will never ask you to do something that you don’t want to do. I have lived a long time like this already, and I would never risk what we have for anything. Would it be nice to have a little more of a taste of home every once in a while? Sure, but not if it means creating even the smallest rift between us,” he said earnestly, hoping that Sam would understand. 

“Even if I did agree, Dean never would,” Sam pointed out. 

“I think you’re underestimating what he would do for Cassie,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

“I..I’ll think about it,” Sam said nervously. If it meant enough to Gabriel for him to actually mention it, despite knowing how Sam would take it, then he had to at least consider it. Consider how far he would go to give Gabriel as much as he could of what he had lost.

“That’s more than I ever expected and all I can ask,” Gabriel told him, kissing him deeply to convey his gratitude. After a moment Sam pulled back and started laughing. Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Geez Samsquatch. You really know how to give a guy a complex.”

“Sorry Gabe. I just realized why so much of Loki’s early lore involved mass orgies,” he said still snickering. 

“Yeah, well, like I said. It took me a long time to learn how to deal,” he said with a shrug. Sam flipped Gabriel onto his back on the bed and kissed him again, still chuckling a bit against his lover’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other. Their playful kisses were interspersed with gentle nips and nuzzling, and the occasional ghosting of hands ‘accidentally’ over ticklish spots. Gradually the kisses started being less playful and more passionate, the gentle nips turned more insistent, the nuzzles turned into tongues and lips, and the hands got firmer and more persistent, and they barely noticed the transition. 

Sam lifted Gabriel slightly pulling his shirt off, while Gabriel worked Sam’s buttons to remove his and the hunter ground his erection down over his lover’s. Gabriel’s hands went to Sam’s pants, and when Sam stepped off the bed to remove them, Gabriel quickly rid himself of his own just in time for Sam be back on him, their bodies pressed tightly together as their tongues battled for dominance and hands roamed relentlessly over every inch of skin they could reach. 

Sam lifted himself enough to take both of their cocks in his large hand and pumped them together, pulling a moan from Gabriel as he thrust himself up for more. He didn’t even notice Sam grab the lube, until he felt the slickness against him and after a moment Sam lifted himself up and began lowering himself slowly onto Gabriel’s leaking erection. He felt the slight burn of being entered with no prep, but it was a good burn. Gabriel had to fight himself not to thrust up and slam himself deep, but he held back until Sam was situated, moaning at how tight the hunter was. 

Once Sam was all the way down and Gabriel was as deep as he would go, Sam leaned down to kiss the archangel again moaning at the shift in his ass as he started rocking his hips. Gabriel’s hands moved to Sam’s sides, pushing him back and forth. After a while, Sam just lifted himself up and dropped back down hard and Gabriel gave a gasping moan. “Oh god Sammy…so fucking good.”

It only took a minute for Sam to pick up a good rhythm; lift up, slam down, rock forward, rock back, repeat. They got lost in that motion for a good while until Gabriel just grabbed Sam’s ass on an upstroke and held him there, while he slammed his hips up hard and fast. “Fuck…Sammy…gonna…cum…” he gasped and since Gabriel’s hands were busy holding him up, Sam moved his own hand to his cock. When Gabriel felt himself blow he pulled Sam down as hard as he could while he filled Sam’s ass. The feeling of Gabriel’s pulsing cock and the warm liquid flooding him was enough to push Sam over the edge too as he painted Gabriel’s chest and face in white. 

Sam somehow managed a smirk even though he was out of breath and panting as he pulled himself off Gabriel’s cock and leaned down to lick up a mouthful of his cum and then kissed Gabriel deeply transferring it to his mouth and the archangel gave a whimpering moan. Sam then kissed over Gabriel’s face, picking up everything that had splattered there with his lips and swallowing it himself, before kissing the archangel once more and then collapsing beside him, pulling him close.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Gabriel saw Sam looking appraisingly at Cas and Dean from time to time, so he knew the hunter was really thinking about his proposal, which just made him love Sam even more if that were possible. He knew that Sam was only considering it because it meant something to him, and he had made himself clear, he thought, that it would only happen if Sam were okay with it, so that didn’t bother him too much. 

That night when they went to their room, Sam brought it up. “So I’ve been thinking about what you suggested,” Sam paused for a moment.

“I know,” Gabriel said with a warm smile, sitting next to Sam on the bed. 

“Well I was thinking, maybe we could…you know…start small and see how it goes?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with Sammy. You know that. But you’re going to have to be a little more specific,” he said twirling the hunter’s hair around a finger, while the other hand rested on top of Sam’s in the hunter’s lap. 

“Like…just…being in the same room, but no touching between couples or anything to start with,” Sam said uncomfortably. 

“Okay,” Gabriel nodded. “And you’re sure you’re okay with this? Because if you’re not, then it won’t happen.”

“I think I will be, and if not then we can stop right?”

“Absolutely. No questions asked and it will never be brought up again,” Gabriel vowed. 

“Then we can give it a try,” Sam said with a nervous smile. “But Dean will still ever agree,” Sam said confidently. 

“I’ll give Cassie the okay to talk to him…and have him lay out the ground rules so we don’t have to do the awkward group conversation thing,” Gabriel suggested. 

“Thanks Gabe,” Sam said gratefully, not even wanting to imagine how embarrassing that conversation would be. Hell it was bad enough with just him and Gabriel. 

“No, Samshine. Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me that you’re even willing to try,” Gabriel said sincerely as his hand moved from playing with Sam’s hair to cupping his face. Sam leaned into the touch and turned slightly to press a kiss to the palm of the archangel’s hand. 

“You know I would do anything for you, Gabriel,” he said softly brushing a lock of hair from his lover’s face. “Just…one more thing…” he said suddenly considering something. 

“Anything,” Gabriel promised. 

“This won’t be like…an all the time thing will it?”

“Absolutely not. I can share sometimes, but you’re mine Samshine, and I’m going to have you all to myself most of the time,” Gabriel made that perfectly clear. 

“Good,” Sam grinned as he closed the distance between them and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss. Gabriel threw a leg over straddling the hunter’s lap for better access and Sam just let himself fall backwards and slid them up to the top of the bed, all without breaking the kiss. When Sam’s lips moved to Gabriel’s neck after stripping the archangel’s shirt off, Sam whispered, “Let’s see those wings again, angel.” He knew that no matter where things ended up between the four of them, this would be something that belonged to him and Gabriel alone. 

Gabriel moaned at the thought of what was coming as his wings exploded from his back. Sam’s lips hadn’t left his neck as both hands immediately buried themselves in wings, causing Gabriel to arch his back and give a keening whimper. “Oh god Sammy.” Sam licked a stripe from his collarbone to his ear as Gabriel ground his hips down and his wings pressed forward as tightly as they could against the hunter who took that opportunity to turn his head and press kisses along the wing bone as Gabriel started trembling and rubbing himself more insistently over Sam’s erection as the hunter’s hands found the wing joints in the archangel’s back and Gabriel began babbling in broken Enochian. 

Sam worked his mouth back towards Gabriel and gave a gentle bite to the bone before whispering huskily in Gabriel’s ear, “Cum for me angel,” while one hand pressed tightly against a joint and the other hand a handful of feathers, and Gabriel cried out Sam’s name in Enochian as he once again came in his pants, dick pulsing against Sam’s own erection. Sam changed to gentle hands running slowly through the soft feathers and even buried his face in the nearest wing for a moment, as Gabriel was being drove quickly insane again, Sam’s hot breath against the sensitive feathers getting him rock hard and leaking again in no time at all. 

“Fuck me angel,” Sam ordered and Gabriel had no intention of declining that order, but he also had no intention of moving one inch away from warm body and hands and mouth that were driving him to distraction. It took a few tried before he managed to snap his fingers to remove their clothes, both of them moaning at the sudden contact between their aching erections as Gabriel managed to slide a hand between them to press a finger into the hunter. He knew there was no way he would be able to go slowly once he was in, so he wasn’t about to forgo the prep this time. He made it as quick as he could though and as soon as Sam was ready he just slammed in hard and Sam’s hands tightened in his wings as his back arched and he cried out, “Oh…yes…Gabriel...”

Gabriel immediately set a fast brutal pace, jerking Sam off with him as the hunter kept one hand working through the archangel’s wings and the other massaging the joints in his back as Gabriel pounded furiously into him breaking into his true voice as he continued babbling in broken Enochian, mixing with Sam’s cries of “Yes…more…harder…faster…please…god…fuck me…Gabe…yes” and it wasn’t long before Gabriel screeched as he slammed deep one last time and spilled himself in the hunter. Sam could feel the force behind the archangel’s orgasm and that pushed him over the edge too as he came in spurts over his chest and stomach, as Gabriel’s wings snapped away and he collapsed, trembling, onto his lover. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel as the archangel pressed soft kisses over Sam’s chest beneath him, as much as he could reach without moving too much anyway. “I’m glad you taught me my name in Enochian,” Sam said with a grin, once they had both managed to pull themselves together. “Hearing it that way, in your true voice, is incredible.”

“I’ll be teaching you plenty more Enochian too, Samshine,” Gabriel promised. “That way you’ll be able to understand all the filthy things pouring out of my mouth at times like that,” he finished with a smirk causing Sam to laugh and pull the blanket up over them. 

“I love you, Gabriel. More than life,” he whispered what had become a common endearment for them. 

“More than life, my Samshine. Forever,” Gabriel replied as he rested his head against Sam’s shoulder and snuggled in. 

 

The next night, Cas cornered Dean in what had quickly become their room, and pitched the idea. After explaining what it was like in heaven and how he missed that connection with others and explaining that incest wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, the first thing Dean said was, “There is no way that Sam will ever go along with that.”

“Gabriel has already secured Sam’s agreement to attempt it, with certain ground rules in place, that may relax over time,” Cas told the shocked hunter. 

Dean couldn’t believe that Sam would go for that, even with limitations, but then his brother had been surprising him a lot lately. “What kind of rules?” Dean asked hesitantly. 

“There is to be no physical contact between the two of them and the two of us. We may, as Gabriel put it, ‘either watch or do our own thing’.”

“But we would…um…be like…together…in the same room…or even the same bed?” 

“Correct,” Cas said with a nod. 

“I…um…” Dean thought about it for a minute. There wasn’t really much that he wouldn’t do for Cas in the long run, but his was a big one. He’d be lying if he said that he had never been curious about Sam in that way, which was most of the reason that he reacted like he did when he found his brother in a compromising situation. It was a forcible reminder to himself that watching would be wrong, but now…well if Sam agreed, and if it wasn’t as wrong as he’d always thought, he might as well. But he would get something out of it from his angel in the process though. “I’ll do it on one condition,” he said with a smirk. 

“What condition is that Dean?” Cas asked curiously. 

“You fuck me tonight,” he said smugly. 

“Dean…” Cas started. 

“You won’t hurt me, Cas. Really. And even if you did you could just heal me,” Dean argued before Cas could even say anything. Not that Dean didn’t like topping, but he enjoyed having a cock in his ass just as much and the angel had been so hesitant to go there for fear of hurting the hunter. 

“I am not sure…” Cas said hesitantly. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean asked earnestly, placing his hand on the angel’s cheek. 

Cas looked him in the eye and nodded nervously and Dean grinned and pulled him back to the bed and tumbled them down, Cas landing on top of him as he kissed his angel fervently, sliding his hands up the back of Cas’ shirt, while Cas worked on Dean’s buttons to remove his shirt, moving his lips to the hunter’s neck as he slid it off his shoulders, before removing his own shirt and leaning down to kiss Dean again. He kissed and nipped his way down Dean’s chest and stomach before sliding him out of his pants and removing his own. 

He leaned back down and took Dean in his mouth as the hunter pressed a tube of lube into Cas’ hand and Cas took it nervously. He slid the first finger into Dean slowly and hesitantly and Dean moaned, “Oh yes, Cas” Dean moaned as he tried to press himself down for more. Cas pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, just as slowly. It was the third time that he found the sweet spot causing Dean to arch up off the bed and beg for more. 

Cas was starting to gain a little confidence so started moving faster, even as he was still working his mouth over Dean’s cock. “More Cas…please…a-another finger,” Dean prompted and Cas complied as his free hand reached down to stroke himself slowly, not able to resist anymore. Dean had to tell him when to add a third finger as well and before long he was gasping out, “R-ready Cas…please…fuck me…” 

Cas had lost most of his resistance to the idea in the face of his own need, but pressed in agonizingly slowly, moaning at the feeling of being inside Dean…or anyone really…for the first time. Once he was all the way in, Dean pulled him down for a kiss while rocking his hips against Cas and swallowing the angel’s needy whimpers. Once they broke for air Cas pulled out slowly and then pressed back in. “Shit Cas...faster…please…” Dean gasped so Cas went faster but was still trying to be careful. “Harder Cas…you won’t…hurt me…just fuck me,” Dean said impatiently before hitting on an idea and flipping them so that Cas was on his back and Dean was straddling him. 

Cas whimpered at the loss when his cock slid out of Dean’s ass during the switch, but Dean quickly lowered himself back down, taking Cas all the way in before lifting himself and dropping back down hard causing the angel to arch off the bed with a low moan. Dean braced his hands on Cas’ chest and started slamming himself up and down, hard and fast. Before long Cas’ hips were bucking up to meet him and Dean moaned out a “Fuck yeah Cas…just…like that.”

Dean was supporting himself on his hands so couldn’t touch himself, and Cas wasn’t really in any position to think of it at the moment, but it didn’t matter because when Cas blew inside him it pushed him over the edge anyway. He collapsed on top of Cas and just managed to shift himself to the side as he pressed one more kiss to the angel’s lips and, lost in the blissful afterglow, was unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth. “Love you, Cas.” 

As soon as his brain registered what he said he tensed and got ready to move away, but Cas’ arm wrapped tightly around him. “I love you as well, Dean.”

Dean grinned happily, but changed the subject before it got to be too chick-flicky. “See? You didn’t hurt me.”

“I am relieved,” Cas said. 

“Don’t be afraid to just let yourself go Cas,” Dean told him and the angel just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gabriel was working out in the garden, still trying to learn to compensate for his bad leg, and Sam was getting ready to join him. They had figured out a good system. Sam would give Gabriel an hour to work on some exercises alone where he wouldn’t have to worry about Sam seeing him fall over or Sam worry about Gabriel hurting himself, however silly that idea may be, and then Sam would join him to spar for a few hours. Before Sam could head out though someone appeared in the kitchen with pizza. Sam’s first thought was to go on the defensive, but he noticed the pizza and remembered what Gabriel had said about Death and that he might stop by so relaxed a fraction. He wouldn’t totally relax until Gabriel said it was safe to though. “You must be…um…Death.”

“And you are Sam Winchester,” Death acknowledged. 

“It’s…um…nice…to meet you,” Sam said nervously while sending a silent prayer to Gabriel. 

Gabriel appeared almost as soon as Sam prayed to him. “Gabriel. I have brought pizza as you requested,” Death said setting it on the counter in front of him.”

Gabriel grinned. “Thanks. How are you, old friend?” he said jovially.

Sam couldn’t help an amused smile when he saw the face twitch that Gabriel had mentioned. “Not nearly so busy as I was last month.”

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

“Yes. Well. As it so happens, the decrease in my workload has given me time to notice some things you may be interested to know.”

“Like what?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. 

“The angels are very curious as to how Lucifer finds himself imprisoned once more. They suspect you and your brother are behind it and are searching for you,” he said to Sam. 

“Do you know what they’re doing to find them?” Gabriel asked concerned. 

“They are quite agitated that they are unable to sense the brothers and are utilizing human followers to search. It will not be long before they think to search for people who are close to you,” he warned them. 

Sam looked at Gabriel in alarm, “Bobby, Ellen, Jo,” he breathed out. They were the only ones that could be used against them. 

“Back in a few, Samshine,” Gabriel said kissing him quickly before disappearing. 

Thankfully Harvelle’s was empty this time of morning, so Gabriel popped Bobby over too so they could do this all at once. “What the hell are you playing at boy?!” Bobby said irritated to find himself suddenly moved against his will. 

“I think we’d all like an answer to that,” Ellen said crossing her arms. 

“Ok here’s the thing buckos. The angels are hunting Winchesters and I’m sure we’d all rather you not be pawns,” Gabriel said cheerfully. 

“We’re not going to go into hiding like scared little rabbits,” Jo said firmly. 

“Not asking you too sweetheart. Just want to throw a little warding on your ribs to hide you from them is all,” Gabriel said easily. 

“Like Cas did for the boys?” Bobby asked curiously. 

“Bingo!”

“A’ight. Lay it on me,” Bobby said gruffly. 

“Sure thing pops,” Gabriel said slapping a hand on Bobby’s chest and the hunter winced as his ribs were branded. 

“And don’t ever call me that again,” he ordered. 

“Whatever you say pops,” he said laughing. 

“You’re up hot stuff,” he said to Jo.

She rolled her eyes and glared at his hand and he knew what she meant. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m a happily taken archangel,” he said jokingly as he placed his hand on her chest, using his powers to hold her still for a moment. When he finally released her she doubled over and cursed, “Son of a bitch, that hurt!” 

“But now you’re safe from prying eyes,” Gabriel said perkily. “Your turn mama bear,” he turned to Ellen. 

“You touch my chest I’ll kill you. Archangel or not,” she said with a glare. 

“You’d rather be used as bait by pissed off angels?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

She continued to glare for a good long while, but he just kept an amused look on his face until she finally growled, “Fine. But make it quick. And no funny business.”

“Like I told baby bear. Happily taken,” he said with a smirk as he grabbed her chest. He didn’t need to hold her still as, like Bobby, she was far more used to pain than her daughter was. 

“There. All safe. On the off chance you do get found, just pray to me or Cas and we’ll spring you,” Gabriel told them. 

“What if they have us somewhere you can’t get to us?” Jo asked concerned. 

“Then pray to me. Unless Michael or Raphael do the warding, they can’t make them strong enough to keep me out, and the chances of them leaving their gilded thrones to do their own dirty work is pretty slim. Especially since I’m not supposed to be alive,” He told them. Once he got nods of agreement from all three he added. “Oh and feel free to shoot a prayer if you ever get in over your heads too. As honorable Winchesters consider yourselves under my protection,” he said and disappeared before anyone could respond and Bobby was transported back to his house, exactly where he was before. 

 

He reappeared back in the kitchen next to Sam as he and Dean were both munching on the pizza as Cas hovered in the background, still not much for eating. “Dude’s creepy as hell, but he brings awesome pizza,” Dean muttered, his mouth full. 

“He left already?” Gabriel asked, not that he was surprised. Death wasn’t usually much for small talk. 

“Yeah. Everyone good?” Sam asked. 

“All warded up nice and tight with instructions to pray if needed,” Gabriel said grabbing a slice of pizza for himself and moaning at the taste. 

“Thank you Gabriel,” Sam said sincerely. 

“Who’s warded?” Dean asked at the same time. 

“Death stopped by to tell us that the angels are hunting us so Gabe warded Bobby, Ellen, and Jo so they can’t be used to get to us,” Sam told him, since he had missed that part of the conversation with Death. 

“Oh. Right. Thanks,” Dean said around a mouthful of pizza. 

Despite having already eaten breakfast, the three of them polished off the whole pizza before Gabriel dragged Sam outside to spar. The archangel was getting much better at working around his bad leg, but his balance was still way off. 

 

After lunch, they kicked back to watch tv and Gabriel plopped into Sam’s lap as usual, but he was planning something this time. He knew that leading everyone back to the bedroom would be a bad way to kick this thing off because they would feel all awkward and shy. Things ‘just happening’ would be much better, so while they were watching tv, Gabriel kept wiggling around in Sam’s lap and kept kissing him deeply, but keeping it short and teasing. He would also lean over and nip enticingly at his neck every so often, and soon enough he felt Sam’s erection pressing against him. 

He kissed him again, this time making it last and when Sam gave a little moan Gabriel shifted so that he was straddling the hunter and pressed down rubbing their erections together as Sam’s hands slid up under his shirt and started rubbing over his back. Sam had nearly forgot that Dean and Cas were right next to them, and Gabriel sought to keep him distracted from that fact as his lips moved to Sam’s neck on the side that had the hunter facing away from the other two. 

When he heard the moan from Sam, Dean looked over just in time to see Gabriel grinding himself down on his brother and realized that this was really going to happen. When Gabriel started sucking on Sam’s neck, Sam’s hands moved down to grab Gabriel’s ass and pull him down tighter pulling a moan from the archangel as well, and that was enough to bring Dean fully hard. Cas was watching them too and Dean leaned forward to kiss over the angel’s neck, pulling him back against him to hide the fact that was glancing up through his eyelashes. One of Dean’s hands slid under Cas’ shirt rubbing over his chest and stomach while the other was rubbing the angel’s erection through his pants. 

At the same time, Gabriel was unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and trailing his lips over Sam’s slowly being exposed chest. Gabriel could tell the other two were watching and knew that Dean wanted to see his body, more than he wanted to see Sam’s so he sat back and stripped his own shirt off before sliding Sam’s off his shoulders and wrapping his mouth around Sam’s nipple pulling another moan from the hunter. 

Dean undid Cas’ pants and slid his hand inside watching Gabriel. He had to admit that the archangel had a pretty hot body. Not as hot as his angel’s but pretty damn close. He stroked Cas’ leaking cock while sliding forward and rubbing his own against Cas’ lower back. He was getting much better at undoing Cas’ shirt and somehow managed to undo the buttons with one hand, albeit slowly. He slid Cas’ shirt off and started kissing over his shoulder too, reaching the hand that wasn’t on the angel’s cock up to pinch a nipple, pulling a moan from Cas as well. 

Sam looked over at them just as Gabriel was undoing the button on his jeans and was taken aback at how hot he found the sight of Dean jacking off a shirtless Cas as they watched. Even though Dean’s hand was in Cas’ pants and he couldn’t even see anything. That didn’t last long though as Dean apparently got tired of having the pants in the way and slid them down at the same time that Gabriel took Sam in his mouth and the hunter bucked his hips up while grabbing Gabriel’s head and pressing him all the way down. 

Seeing Gabriel undoing Sam’s pants was driving Dean crazy and he just couldn’t get enough of Cas’ cock from their current position so he nudged the angel up and slid his pants down enough to free him, but Cas just kicked them all the way off and suddenly Dean felt very overdressed and quickly tugged his shirt over his head, before his hands returned to his angel. He saw his brother’s large cock bobbing for a moment before Gabriel took him in his mouth and learned that the no gag reflex must be an angel thing because there was no other way that Gabriel would be able to take him all the way down like that. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer so slid a hand underneath Cas and slipped a finger into his ass. Cas moaned and leaned forward enough so that Dean could have a better angle which had the downside of taking the pressure off Dean’s aching cock and he moaned at the loss. 

Sam should not have found his brother’s moan as hot as he did, but he was too far gone to care as Gabriel expertly worked Sam’s cock, never letting him get too close of course, and reached down to undo his own pants and slide them off before taking himself in his hand and stroking slowly. He cut his eyes over to see Dean pumping Cas’ cock while working him open with the other hand and moaned around Sam’s cock. “Oh…god…Gabe…” Sam moaned as his hand tightened in the archangel’s hair. 

When Dean saw Gabriel remove his pants and saw the huge cock the little archangel was packing he couldn’t help another moan and he suddenly found himself hoping that the no touching rule was put aside sooner rather than later as he pressed a second finger into Cas and took his hand off the angel’s dick in order to undo his own pants and slide them off and pumped himself a few times before he went crazy, only to find his hand pushed aside and replaced by Cas’ who had reached back to stroke him, so he returned to his previous position. 

“God…Gabe…fuck me…please…” Sam whined. Between the mouth on his cock and what was going on next to him he desperately needed to be fucked. Gabriel complied and flipped him over so that he was on his knees on the couch and pressed a finger into Sam’s tight ass as he rubbed his leaking cock over his cheeks, smearing his pre-cum over the soft skin. “Mmm Sammy, so beautiful…such a perfect little ass,” Gabriel said breathlessly. From his new position he could see Cas’ hand working Dean’s cock too as Dean slid a third finger into Cas’ ass and Sam moaned, pressing himself back on Gabriel’s finger. “More…please,” Sam cried out and Gabriel obliged him slipping a second finger in alongside the first. 

Dean very nearly came when Gabriel flipped Sam over and started working his ass. When Gabriel put the second finger in Dean couldn’t possibly help himself any longer and removed his fingers from Cas and pulled the angel back and down on his cock thrusting up hard. “Fuck…Cas…yeah…” Dean panted as the angel moaned and drove himself down even further. When Cas started wiggling in his lap Dean groaned and said, “Shit…Cas…gimme…a minute…or I’m gonna…blow too soon.” 

When he heard that Sam couldn’t help himself anymore and said, “Fuck Gabe…I’m ready enough…just fuck me…please.” He had barely finished speaking before he felt Gabriel slam into him, pulling deep moans from both of them and spurring Dean and Cas into movement. Sam watched Cas bouncing up and down on his brother’s cock as Dean thrust up into the angel and couldn’t believe how turned on he was watching it. Gabriel’s eyes were bouncing between the hunter underneath him and the couple next to them, while Cas and Dean were just watching Gabriel pound into Sam, Dean not even trying to hide the fact that he was watching anymore. 

Dean came first with a, “Fuck…Cas!” and started a chain reaction as Cas followed him and Sam and Gabriel couldn’t tell which one of them came first, but they were soon collapsed in a heap on the couch next to where Dean still held Cas in his lap and they were all out of breath. Neither Sam nor Dean wanted to admit how much they had enjoyed that, but they all knew anyway, and after a few minutes, pants were put back on, though shirts were foregone, and they were settled back in watching tv again like nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, once they were ensconced in their room, Gabriel asked Sam, “So what do you think? You still okay with all this?”

“Yeah. I am. In fact, I’m a little disturbed at how much I’m okay with it, to be honest.”

Gabriel didn’t have to ask what he meant. He knew the whole human taboo thing was still stuck with him. “If it helps to think about it like this, since we bonded you’re technically not even human anymore. How can it be considered incest if you’re not even the same species?” 

“What do you mean I’m not human anymore?” Sam asked alarmed. 

“Humans grow old and die. They can be killed in numerous ways. They are susceptible to disease and deformity. You are none of those things anymore,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“Has my DNA changed?” Sam asked pointedly. 

“I honestly have no idea. Your soul has though.”

“How so?”

“It’s infused with grace now, of course,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh. Right,” Sam chuckled. “I don’t know if that helps much, but it does help a little.”

“Good,” Gabriel said with a warm smile. “Now let’s go to bed.”

Sam had gotten into the habit of sleeping naked since he and Gabriel had been together so he stripped his clothes off and climbed into bed, pulling his lover close. Gabriel snuggled up to his side, putting his head on Sam’s shoulder and running a lazy hand over the hunter’s chest and stomach as they lay together chatting, interspersed with short sweet kisses. 

“Can I…ask you something?” Sam asked hesitantly. 

“You know you can always ask me anything,” Gabriel said sincerely. 

Sam had been afraid to ask before because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he couldn’t help himself anymore. “You said before that meaningless sex doesn’t really help very much but with Cas and Dean…” he trailed off, not really sure how to put what he was asking into words. 

Gabriel understood him though and hoped that Sam would understand. “I do love them Sam. The four of us…we’ve become a unit…a family. I love you far more than I could ever love them. More than I could ever have imagined, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love them too.”

“You love them like…family…or like lovers?” Sam asked. 

“There’s not as much difference as you think, Samshine. At least not for angels,” he said softly. Despite his faith in them, Gabriel was still a little worried about how Sam was going to take it. “I love them the way I have other lovers in the past. The ones that I enjoyed, and cared deeply for, but would never have considered bonding myself to for eternity. I gave myself to you Sam. Completely and forever. I could never have done that for anyone else.”

“I…think I understand. It’s like how I loved Jessica. I would have married her, but something as binding as this…what we have…I don’t think I could have made that kind of commitment to her. It doesn’t mean I didn’t love her. Just that with you it’s so much more,” Sam said thoughtfully. 

“Exactly,” Gabriel said relieved that Sam understood. But just to make sure, “And if she were here, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind being with her again, but not if it meant giving up what we have or hurting me in the process right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a warm smile. “I get it.”

Gabriel sighed in relief. “Good. I’m glad.”

Sam suddenly realized that Gabriel had been worried about how he would take it and couldn’t help but ask curiously, “Why did you admit it so freely though?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Lying to you was never an option. It was my faith in us, in the strength of our bond, that had me answering rather than avoiding the question.”

“I’m glad you didn’t avoid the question. It would have made things much worse. My mild concern when I asked would have turned into a full blown complex,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“What concern was that?” Gabriel asked, pretty sure that he knew, but wanting to be really sure. 

“That you loved them as much as you love me and that I might end up being replaced,” Sam said sheepishly and Gabriel let out a loud belly laugh. 

“There is not a chance in hell that anyone, anywhere, anytime, could ever replace you for a moment,” Gabriel said through his laughter. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh along with him. The absolute absurdity with which Gabriel treated the idea made him feel even better than the heartfelt assurances he usually got. “Yeah. I figured. It was just a niggling doubt at the back of my mind really.”

“Well anytime you get that ridiculous doubt, let me know, and I’ll tell it to fuck off,” Gabriel said still snickering a bit.

“I will,” Sam promised pulling Gabriel in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back he asked, “So it wouldn’t bother you if I told you I might love Cas a little?” he asked hesitantly, wanting to get everything out in the open while they were talking about it. 

“Of course not, my Samshine,” he said with a warm smile. “There’s more than enough love to go around. Just as long as I’m always number one.”

“Oh absolutely. That’s never going to change,” Sam said earnestly kissing him again and pushing a burst of his feelings for Gabriel over their bond, causing Gabriel to melt blissfully into the kiss and return the feelings. When it ended Gabriel lifted up to kiss Sam’s forehead lightly and then both cheeks, while running his hands lightly over the hunter’s face. He pressed soft kisses all along Sam’s jaw, before moving to his neck and continuing down his body. Never with any rush or insistence, his soft hands following his lips. It made Sam feel like he was almost being worshipped and wasn’t that a heady thing. 

Sam wanted to try something. He closed his eyes on concentrated on blowing the connection they had wide open. They were usually able to send bursts of feelings, but he wanted to open a flow. He knew he succeeded when Gabriel gasped and his head snapped up to look at him and Sam grinned. 

Gabriel could suddenly feel everything Sam was feeling. Not physically of course, but he could feel all the love, devotion, awe, and reverence flowing from the hunter to him and he smiled beautifully and closed his eyes and opened it from his side as well, before returning to his task. There was lust mixing with the rest of the feelings, but it was completely overshadowed as Gabriel continued on slowly and softly caressing every inch of the hunter’s body with both his hands and lips. 

When Gabriel had covered the entire front of the hunter, he flipped him over and worked his way over the back. They were both hard, but neither moved to do anything about it. No words were spoken, but the constant two-way flow of emotions said everything that could ever be said. Once every bit of skin had been venerated, Gabriel moved back up Sam’s leg and nudged him up on his knees, using his grace to clean the hunter, inside and out, and licked at Sam’s tight hole, sending a shudder through the hunter as the spark of lust was building. 

Gabriel pressed his tongue into Sam, finding him still mostly loose from earlier, making this unnecessary, but he wanted to do it anyway as he opened the hunter with his tongue while his gentle hands continued caressing the hunter’s legs and hips and back. When the first needy whimper pulled from the hunter, Gabriel moved up and pressed himself in slowly before pulling Sam up so that his back was flush against Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel had one arm wrapped around Sam’s chest and the other around his stomach as he rocked slowly, pressing soft kisses to Sam’s neck and shoulders. 

Sam locked his arms in place over Gabriel’s as their sweat-slick bodies moved together slowly and sensually. Neither of them felt any rush to finish things so they stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of being together. After a while, Sam’s lower arm moved up and he started running his hand through Gabriel’s sweaty hair and Gabriel moved his hand to slowly stroke Sam’s length. When their release finally rushed over them, it was just like that. Slow and steady and full of devotion and reverence. 

Gabriel sat back on his heels leaning Sam back against him and moving the arm from his chest up to run through the hunter’s hair and Sam rested his head back against Gabriel’s shoulder and turned to press a soft kiss to the archangel’s neck. They stayed like that for a long while, still not saying a word and just letting the emotions wash over them before Gabriel finally lowered them so they were lying on the bed and Sam’s curled up to Gabriel’s side. Gabriel continued stroking Sam’s hair until the hunter fell asleep and he quickly followed. 

Gabriel didn’t actually need to sleep anymore, now that he was healed, but he found great pleasure in sleeping with Sam. Especially after that. He hadn’t realized the bond could be used that way and blessed Sam for thinking of it. That was the most profound thing he had ever experienced, and coming from an archangel that was saying something.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone found themselves enjoying the aftermath of their little experiment as things became even more comfortable and relaxed between them all. They felt freer. If someone walked in on something compromising, they just nodded and continued on with their business. If someone had to get up in the middle of the night to get something, they didn’t bother getting dressed and if anyone else happened to be up there was nothing awkward about it. All in all, they were closer. So much so that about a week later, Sam brought it up to Gabriel one morning as they were getting up. 

“I was thinking…” he started. 

“Did it hurt?” Gabriel teased him, getting a slap to the chest for the remark. 

“Maybe…we could relax the no touching rule. Just a bit,” he suggested. 

“Ok. If that’s what you want. How relaxed?” Gabriel asked. 

“I…don’t know,” Sam said. 

Gabriel could see he was having trouble finding a firm line so he suggested, “How about sex and/or blowjobs between partners only and if anything else happens that makes you uncomfortable let me know over the bond.”

“Yeah, Ok. That’ll work,” Sam agreed. 

That night, when Sam and Gabriel headed to their room, Gabriel turned to Dean and Cas who were curled up on the couch watching a movie. “You guys want to join us?” he asked hopefully. He had relayed the rule modification to Dean through Cas and he was on board with it. 

Once they were all in Gabriel and Sam’s room, since it had the bigger bed of course, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and Gabriel straddled his lap kissing him deeply, while Dean just pulled Cas in for a kiss where they were standing. By the time they were all shirtless, all four of them were in the bed, Dean between Cas’ legs grinding themselves together as he bit and licked over the angel’s neck and Gabriel sliding down over Sam’s stomach, unbuttoning his hunter’s pants and then sliding them off, slipping out of his own as well before moving back over Sam and kissing him as he rubbed their erections together. 

Sam reached a hand down grasping both of their cocks and began pumping slowly and Gabriel moaned and reached between them, sliding a slick finger in Sam’s ass. By this time, Cas was getting impatient and was undoing Dean’s pants and Dean quickly took the hint and moved back to strip out of them, while Cas did the same, and Dean leaned down taking Cas in his mouth as he quickly started opening up his angel. 

Sam watched Dean sucking Cas’ cock and moaned breathlessly. Once he was ready, Gabriel flipped Sam over to his hands and knees, and slammed in. He was no less affected by watching Dean and Cas than Sam was. He managed to slow himself down once he was fully seated though. Sam tilted his head down to continue watching even as Gabriel’s hard cock slid slowly in and out of his ass. It wasn’t much longer before Dean was sliding slowly into Cas, kissing him. 

Dean sat up on his knees after kissing Cas and he was the first to breach the no touching rule as he reached over and slid a hand over Gabriel’s ass as he rocked his hips, buried inside Cas. Dean pressed a finger lightly against Gabriel’s entrance, and when he wasn’t stopped slid it in on Gabriel’s next backstroke, pulling another moan from the archangel. Sam could see Dean’s arm coming across and could imagine what he was doing and that just turned him on even more. Sam leaned over and, somewhat nervously kissed Cas. Those nerves evaporated though as the angel’s hand tangled in Sam’s hair and pulled him in more firmly, tangling their tongues together and Dean moaned at the sight as he began thrusting faster into Cas. 

Gabriel was getting way to close to the edge, between Sam’s tight ass around him and Dean’s finger fucking him, and when he felt the second finger enter him and hit that sweet spot he had to use his powers to keep him from coming already. Sam’s hand started trailing down Cas’ chest and Dean moved his hand away from Cas’ cock so that Sam could take it in his as he was still kissing the angel. Dean took that opportunity to reach over with his now free hand and pull Gabriel into a searing kiss. They were all setting into a pretty fast pace by this point and it wouldn’t be long before they all blew. 

Gabriel reached around, still kissing Dean, to stroke Sam’s untended erection. Cas broke first, spilling himself over Sam’s hand, and Dean moaned into Gabriel’s mouth as his two fingers in Gabriel’s ass pressed deeper while he spilled himself in Cas’ ass. Gabriel spilled himself at that, pushing Sam over the edge with him. Gabriel flipped Sam back over, straddling his lap again, kissing him deeply as his hands roamed over the hunter’s body. He wanted more and it would be a shame to let all that work Dean did loosening him up go to waste. 

Gabriel knew all the hot spots to get Sam going again though and Dean and Cas seemed perfectly willing to go another round too, as Cas had Dean flipped to his hands and knees this time and was slowly working him open, bless angelic stamina. By the time Sam was hard and ready again, Cas was already pressing into Dean and Gabriel just impaled himself on Sam’s cock, taking him all the way in with one thrust. 

Dean wasted no time getting his hands on Gabriel’s big beautiful cock, not caring that his hand was rubbing against his brother’s stomach as he jacked Gabriel off while Cas thrust hard and fast into him. Gabriel was lifting and slamming down on Sam’s cock while fucking Dean’s hand. Sam was beyond turned on by the way his brother’s hand was against his stomach, and the part of him that was so resistant to it snapped. Forbidden fruit and all and it wasn’t long before his hands were holding Gabriel’s ass up and open as he slammed himself up frantically. 

Gabriel came first, spilling over Dean’s hand and Sam’s chest and stomach, and Sam cried out as he jerked Gabriel’s ass down as far as it would go and he filled it up with his cum. Gabriel leaned down and licked the mess from Sam’s chest into his mouth and transferred it to Sam with a kiss at the same time as Dean brought his hand to his mouth to lick Gabriel’s cum off himself and between watching what Gabriel did, the taste of Gabriel in his mouth, Cas’ cock slamming into him and the angel’s hand pumping his cock, he was completely gone and pulled Cas over with him. 

They all collapsed in a heap into the bed and Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning them all up and pulling the blankets over them in an invitation for the other two to stay. They positioned themselves so that Gabriel and Dean were on the ends with Sam and Cas between them. 

When they woke the next morning Gabriel’s chest was against Sam’s back and their hands were tangled together on Cas’s stomach and the seraph had a hunter’s head on each shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I got wrapped up in a Sabriel fan vid I was working on. I'm back now though :)

There was something Sam had been wanting to try so the next night after he and Gabriel went to their room, he pulled Gabriel in for a searing kiss, not that the archangel was complaining of course. He wasted no time in stripping Gabriel’s clothes off, while Gabriel did the same for him and then he guided the archangel over to the bed, pulling Gabriel on top of him. 

Gabriel slid a hand down to start opening the hunter up, but once he had three fingers going, Sam said, “Let’s see the wings,” with a smirk. 

Gabriel materialized his wings as requested and when Sam immediately buried both hands in them, Gabriel slammed himself hard into the hunter. “Oh…god Sam...” he panted, already close to the edge. 

“Cum in me Gabriel,” Sam breathed out. He knew that Gabriel couldn’t last long with his wings being played with, but that worked well for his plans. 

“Sam…” Gabriel whined, wanting to get Sam off with him. 

“Don’t worry angel. Just cum for me,” Sam whispered as Gabriel pounded into him hard and deep and couldn’t help but comply with the hunter’s wishes. Before he could pull out though, Sam’s legs wrapped tightly around him and the hunter whispered, “Stay,” As his hands continued working in Gabriel’s wings. 

The archangel never made it past half soft before his cock was hardening again inside Sam’s ass and he started slowly rocking his hips and moaning. He picked up the pace again quickly when one of Sam’s hands moved through the wing around to his back to ghost lightly over the joints. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…so good…” Gabriel panted as he slammed furiously into his moaning lover. 

“Oh…god…yes…Gabriel…gonna see…how many times…you can cum…in my ass…tonight…” he gasped out, pulling a long low moan from the archangel. 

“Shit Sam…trying…to kill me…”

“Come on angel…cum for me again…” Sam moaned as he gripped tightly at the joint with one hand and the other grabbed a handful of feathers and Gabriel cried out his release again. He stilled for a moment, trembling and barely holding himself up, but Sam’s hands didn’t stop moving in his wings. The one on his back moved up to trace along the bones while the other continued working through the feathers and once again, Gabriel didn’t make it past half soft before he was pounding into Sam’s ass again. “Yes Gabe…more…fuck…” Sam panted. 

Gabriel reached between them and started pumping Sam’s cock along with him, determined to get Sam off this time. He was barely coherent as he babbled in a mixture of broken Enochian and English, his true voice going in and out and he could feel his grace pulsing. When Sam pressed a soft bite to his wing he was gone again, and this time Sam came with him as he collapsed on top of the hunter. 

Sam wasn’t done yet though. He wanted to see just how much the archangel could endure so he ran his tongue over the top bone of Gabriel’s wing as both of his hands worked their way back to the joints, alternating between gripping and lightly running his fingers over them. He knew that Gabriel could put his wings away any time he wanted so he didn’t feel bad about taking advantage of the boneless and trembling archangel lying on top of him. He could feel Gabriel getting hard inside him again and bucked his hips up. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…” Gabriel moaned as his hips twitched and Sam bucked up against him, pressing soft nips over every part of the wings he could get to. 

When Gabriel managed to get his knees under him again and start thrusting into the hunter Sam blew the bond open and threw every bit of lust he was feeling at the archangel and Gabriel cried out in his true voice, completely unrestrained and started slamming into the hunter hard and fast. They continued like that twice more after that before Gabriel couldn’t take anymore and flipped his wings away collapsing in a boneless and breathless heap on top of the hunter. It had been a long while since he had even been able to form words of any kind, broken or not, and had been reduced to nothing but moans and whimpers. 

It was a good thirty minutes before he could manage to speak again, and another twenty after that before he stopped shaking enough to snap his fingers and clean them up and the whole time Sam was just holding him and running his hands over every bit of his skin. “Holy crap Sammy…that was…” he trailed off, unable to find words. 

“Mind-blowing?” Sam helpfully supplied. 

“You can say that again. I still say you’re trying to kill me,” he chuckled. 

Sam laughed as he said, “Never.”

 

The next week, Sam suggested a partner swap. He was getting more and more comfortable with the four of them, but wasn’t completely comfortable enough yet for all of them to get in on the action together. Sam pulled Cas down to straddle his lap on the bed and pulled him into a deep kiss, the angel kissing back eagerly and Dean nearly tackled Gabriel on the bed, kissing him just as deeply before growling in his ear, “Been dying to take that huge cock of yours since I first saw it.” 

Gabriel smirked and used his angelic strength to flip them so that Dean was underneath. He pressed another hard kiss to the hunter and said, “Looks like you get your wish.” Gabriel didn’t bother unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, sensing that he liked things a little wild, and also guessing that Cassie wasn’t quite up to that speed yet, so he just ripped the buttons off and began trailing teeth and tongue down the hunter’s chest. 

By this time Sam and Cas were both shirtless and the angel was grinding down in Sam’s lap. Sam laid them down so that he was on top of Cas as he started unbuttoning Cas’ pants. He wanted the seraph’s dick in his mouth so badly. Wanted to see if he tasted different from Gabriel. He slid Cas’ pants down and immediately swallowed him down in one gulp just as Gabriel was reaching Dean’s pants and sliding them off. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off his brother’s cock as he sucked Cas’ and worked his first finger into the angel’s ass as they both moaned. 

Cas’ hand tangled in Sam’s hair as he thrust up into the hunter’s mouth. Sam eagerly took everything the angel was offering as he watched Gabriel pumping a finger quickly in his brother’s ass. Soon enough Sam was adding a second finger to Cas, who was pressing down for more as his mouth worked the angel’s beautiful cock. 

Dean was moaning as Gabriel had two fingers pumping hard and fast. He was almost tempted to tell the archangel he was ready enough, but he had seen the size of that thing. He would wait. Watching his brother suck Cas was turning him on more than it should have, but he was beyond caring about that. As long as he wasn’t touching Sam, there was nothing wrong with enjoying the sight and when Gabriel slid the third finger into him and crooked them to hit his prostate he gasped and bucked up into Gabriel’s waiting mouth. 

Dean watched entranced as Sam slicked up his cock before sliding slowly into Cas and then leaning down to kiss him. “Shit…Gabe…just…fuck me…already,” Dean panted out. 

Gabriel smirked. “As you wish,” he said lining up and thrusting in quickly before pausing a moment to press a hard kiss to the hunter’s lips as he adjusted to the feeling. 

As he began thrusting slowly Dean gasped out, “Holy…fuck…Gabriel…” as he thrust his hips up for more. He had never been so full and it was incredible. “More…faster…harder…please,” he begged and the archangel complied picking up the pace and slamming into the hunter. 

Hearing Dean beg for more of Gabriel got Sam moving faster too as he pounding into Cas’ tight ass. When Gabriel reached over and took Cas’ cock in his hand Sam moaned deeply. His hand was twitching, wanting to grab the only free cock available, but unwilling to cross that line. Before long, both he and Gabriel were slamming furiously into the keening bodies beneath them and Gabriel had a cock in each hand as he jacked off both Dean and Cas. 

Cas came first spilling over Gabriel’s hand and the archangel swiped his hand through it and moved it to Dean’s mouth, bending over to share as Sam slammed hard into the seraph one final time filling his ass with Sam’s cum. That was enough to send Dean over the edge and pull Gabriel with him and they all collapsed in a heap, none of them even noticing for a few minutes that Sam had landed between Cas and Dean and thus was rubbing his naked, sweaty, sexed up body against his brother. 

Once they did noticed, they both blushed brightly, and seeing that, Gabriel climbed over top of Dean to wedge himself between them and Cas got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, sliding in next to Dean. The next morning when they woke, they were in a similar position to the first time they had all shared a bed, except Sam was pressed against Gabriel’s back, their hands tangled on Dean’s stomach and Dean was the one with an angel head on each shoulder. 

Sam had to admit that the closeness was nice sometimes, but he was still glad he had his own angel all to himself the other six nights of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story has managed to lose all semblance of plot, I've decided to just leave it here for now and just add more smutty chapters as I get the urge to write them. Maybe I'll even manage to throw some more plot in there somewhere down the line too lol.

Gabriel knew that Sam and Dean both wanted each other but would need a little push to get over the last of their reticence so he made a plan. The next time they all got together, he pulled Dean into a deep kiss as Sam did the same for Cas, but Gabriel pulled both he and Dean to their knees, before turning to undo Sam’s pants and take the hunter in his mouth. Dean took the hint and did the same for Cas. 

Sam moaned and looked back and forth between the archangel on his knees for Sam and the couple next to him as he watched Dean work Cas expertly. He couldn’t help but wonder what Dean’s lips would feel like on his cock, but pushed the thought from his mind. When Dean’s pants were shoved down and he took his own cock in his hands, Sam couldn’t help the moan that was pulled from him. 

Seeing that they were both good and worked up, Gabriel smirked and leaned back and said, “Switch.” He snapped his fingers and Sam and Cas had switched places. He made sure there was enough space between them that no one would be forced into anything so they could decline if they really wanted to, and for a moment he thought they would as they both froze. 

Dean’s eyes were level with his brother’s throbbing and leaking cock and he couldn’t take his eyes off it, and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off his brother, on his knees in front of him, cock in his now still hand. 

Gabriel wasn’t going to miss this opportunity though, especially as it could be cut short any moment, and wasted no time in taking his own brother’s cock in his mouth, moaning around the length. Dean and Sam caught the movement from the corners of their eyes and the wall came crashing down in Sam’s head. If Gabriel could be with his brother that way, then why couldn’t he. He thrust his hips forward slightly, hoping that Dean would take the hint as the head of Sam’s cock lightly brushed over Dean’s lips.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath as he licked his lips, tasting his brother’s pre-cum, and that was it for him as he surged forward taking Sam in his mouth, pulling a moan from both of them. Sam’s hand gripped Dean’s hair as he thrust forward and groaned, “Oh…god…Dean.” Hearing his name cried out from his brother’s lips in such a wonton way pulled a needy whimper from Dean as he began stroking his own cock again. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. Actually sucking his brother’s cock. And getting off on it. 

Gabriel was definitely getting off on it too, as he used all his considerable skill to turn Cas into a writhing mess as he pressed the angel back onto the bed before his legs could no longer hold him. He had no idea if Sam and Dean would take things so far, but he had every intention of fucking his little brother senseless as he slipped a finger in, pressing directly to the angel’s prostate causing Cas to buck up and spill himself in Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel swallowed every drop before moving back up to kiss Cas, still pumping the finger in him. “Mmm, you taste so good, little brother,” Gabriel moaned. 

“Fuck…Dean…so close…” Sam cried out, hand tightening in Dean’s hair. Dean gave a brief thought to moving away, but the desire to taste Sam was too strong, so he kept going, swallowing greedily as Sam released himself into Dean’s mouth. Once he was spent Sam pulled Dean to his feet and, blushing brightly, slowly leaned in for a kiss, giving Dean every opportunity to stop him. Dean just met him halfway though and their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues and want and need. 

Dean, still rock hard and leaking, practically tackled Sam on the bed, sliding his hand between them and slipping a finger into Sam’s tight hole making the younger hunter arch up at his brother’s touch. Dean’s lips moved to Sam’s neck alternating between biting and sucking at the soft skin there. Sam moaned and Dean murmured against his neck. “Fuck…Sammy….wanted you…so long.”

“Then take me,” Sam offered breathlessly, pulling a needy whine from his brother as Dean inserted a second finger pumping them furiously as his mouth moved down over Sam’s collarbones to his chest. 

Gabriel grinned against Cas’ neck as he was pumping three fingers in and out of the keening seraph. It seemed that once the dam broke, it broke completely. He made a mental note to himself to keep the two couples separate this time. Give Sam and Dean their time together that had been a long time coming. When Cas was finally ready, Gabriel flipped him over and slid in slowly moaning deep in his throat as he felt the tight heat engulfing him. “Shit Cassie…you feel so good.”

“Yes…Gabriel…more…” Cas gasped out as the archangel filled him up so completely. Gabriel couldn’t ignore such a request and he slid his hips back and snapped them forward again, hitting the sweet spot instantly making Cas cry out in pleasure. 

By the time Dean had three fingers thrusting in and out of Sam, the younger hunter was hard and leaking again. “Please…Dean…Fuck me…” he gasped out. Dean immediately removed his fingers and lined himself up, taking a brief moment to question himself before taking this last step with his brother. Sam bucked his hips up and let out a needy, “Dean…please,” and Dean’s resolve crumbled and his slammed himself forward moaning at the tight heat of his brother’s ass. 

“Oh…god…Sammy…” he gasped as he slid in and out slowly. “So good…so tight…fuck…” He leaned down to kiss Sam who grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in tightly as he thrust his hips up to meet Dean, pulling him even deeper as they picked up the pace. Dean slid a hand between them and wrapped it around his brother’s cock and began pulling in time with his thrusts as Sam’s tongue plundered his mouth. 

Gabriel was pounding furiously into Cas, leaning down and pressing kisses into his brother’s back and shoulder and neck as he felt himself getting close to the edge. He reached around and took Cas in his hand. “Oh…fuck…Cassie…so close…” he panted and when he felt Cas spill over his hand that was enough to pull him over the edge as he drove hard and deep one last time. 

“Oh…god…Dean…” Sam gasped. “Harder…faster…please…” Dean obliged him and was slamming into his brother so hard that Sam moved his hands up to brace against the headboard. “Oh…fuck…yes!” Sam cried out. He was so damn close and when he felt Dean’s cock pulsing inside him filling him up with his cum, that threw him over the edge and he screamed Dean’s name as he came over his brother’s hand. 

Gabriel and Cas had just been watching them the last few minutes and thus, Gabriel saw the wide-eyed look enter Dean’s eyes as he realized what he had just done and Gabriel acted fast. He knew that if he let Dean flee in his shame then things would fall apart and he definitely didn’t want that so he slid behind the other hunter, holding him in place, kissing his neck softly and soothingly as Sam’s hands reached around them and pulled them both close and Dean slowly relaxed even as Sam pulled him into another kiss. 

Being sandwiched between the two warm bodies was quickly getting him worked up again and he moaned as he felt his dick hardening where it was pressed against Sam’s soft one. Sam had come twice so Dean doubted that he would get going again, but Dean was sure as hell ready for another round. Apparently Gabriel was too as Dean suddenly felt a finger enter him and Sam’s moan told him that it was his. He felt Gabriel’s hard cock against his back and realized that Sam was getting him ready to take Gabriel and couldn’t help another moan as Sam quickly slid a second finger in. 

“That’s it Sammy…get him ready to take my cock,” Gabriel encouraged as he pressed Dean’s knees apart, giving Sam better access. Sam slid his own legs between both Dean’s and Gabriel’s and slid down so that he could take his brother in his mouth, knowing that Gabriel had snapped his fingers and cleaned them up already. Dean let out a needy whimper as he felt Sam’s mouth engulf him as a third finger entered him and started thrusting. It wasn’t long at all after that when he whined at the loss of the fingers, but suddenly felt the head of Gabriel’s large cock pressing into him. 

“Oh…holy…fuck…” he gasped at the feeling of being both filled up and sucked off and one of his hands tangled in Sam’s hair while the other held himself up. His finger’s now free of Dean’s ass he moved them to Gabriel’s and slid one in, going straight for the sweet spot and he felt Gabriel jerk as his breath hitched. 

“Oh fuck yeah Sammy,” Gabriel gasped out and Dean realized what else Sam was doing other than sucking him. Gabriel started slamming himself into Dean’s tight ass, pushing the hunter deeper in Sam’s throat with every thrust and Sam gladly took it. He could feel himself starting to get hard again, but he knew that he would never get off for a third time so he ignored it. He would be surprised if he even got fully hard. Knowing that no one would be up to fucking Gabriel, even if Gabriel was up for more after that, Sam never ventured beyond one finger thrusting against Gabriel’s prostate. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was filling Sam’s mouth with his cum as his little brother swallowed greedily and Gabriel thrust deep a few more times before he was spilling himself in Dean’s ass. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, barely managing to get off of Sam first and Dean pulled Sam close, kissing him one last time as Gabriel curled up to Sam’s other side and Cas to Dean’s back. 

Gabriel was glad that the almost crisis had been averted and Sam and Dean seemed comfortable enough together now and he just pulled the blanket up over them and they all drifted into a well sated sleep.


End file.
